


The Interviewer

by Wasitadream



Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha never thought all the endless interviews he did that he would ask her on a date, but she got just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little gif was my inspiration, thank you and enjoy.

Tabitha was sitting there going over her notes, well trying to go over her notes but the truth of the matter was that she was trying to calm her nerves. But then again, who wouldn't get nervous when they were going to interview one of the worlds sexiest men, Tom Hiddleston. She looked through her note cards one more time as he came in, bottle of water in his hand. She stood up to greet him and his presence was just awe-inspiring. He really was larger than life, standing at 6'2" towering over her 5'6.5" frame. He shook her hand firmly, but gentle enough as not to hurt her.

"Hello Mr. Hiddleston. I'm Tabitha and I'll be conducting your interview today. It shouldn't take long, just some question regarding your upcoming film Crimson Peak, and you have heard most of these questions already, so this should be easy if not monotonous."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tabitha, and please call me Tom." She smiled at him and he returned her one just as warm.

"The pleasure is all mine. Can I interest you in a chocolate while we wait?" She held up a little box of Ferrero Rocher and he couldn't help but grin as he took one. He popped one in his mouth and she did the same. The camera man started rolling and Tom panicked slightly.

"I'm really sorry. I feel very rude." His hands covered his mouth as he tried to finish eating his little piece of candy.

"Don't be, they can edit it out, and I'll make sure they do, besides, I had one too, and Charlie, the camera guy." Tom couldn't help but admire her as she giggled at him, she seemed to be very relaxed with him, not like most people, or women mainly, are when they meet him.

"I'm still sorry." She smiled as she tipped her head to him, slowly licking the taste of chocolate from her lip.

Before they began a make up girl came over and made sure Tom looked perfect and soon she dashed off, looking slightly flustered as she did. Just before she started the interview though Tabitha looked at Tom, leaning towards him to get a better look.

"Oh, um, you have an eyelash, just on the outer corner of your left eye." Tom reached up to wipe it away but missed and Tabitha stood up and reached for his cheek, stopping short as she spoke.

"May I?" Her cheeks now looked pink, but Tom couldn't take his eyes from hers.

"Please." She softly ran her finger just along the top of his cheekbone before smiling at him and holding up her finger.

"Make a wish." Tom blew the eyelash off her fingertip before she sat back down.

"Thank you." She tipped her head again before telling him they were ready to start the interview.

She started with the normal questions about the film, the cast and working with Guillermo del Toro. He had heard most of these question or some variant of them and he almost went on autopilot answering them. Tabitha then had some fun little game to play with him and he instantly became interested.

"Let's play a little game, shall we. What do you say of a rousing game of Tennis?" Tom looked around the room then back to Tabitha, who in her sheer floral top, jeggins and boots, didn't look to be ready to play.

"I'm guessing you don't mean on a court." She chuckled as she shook her head no, explaining the simple little game of questions. Once he understood what she meant he leaned on the edge of his chair waiting for her to begin.

"Do you prefer sun or rain?" She had a few questions prepared, but this seemed like a fun place to start. She and her best friend played this game all the time and she hoped Tom would like it.

"Wouldn't you rather take a walk in the rain?" That was her favorite, how did he know. She quickly pressed on.

"Would you walk alone or with someone?" He let out in signature little laugh as he thought of what to say next.

"What someone would I be walking with?" He was playing right along with her, or what she playing with him?

" _Who_  would you  _want_  to walk with?" She put the slightest emphasis on the who and want, and his wide smiled turning to something more warm and slightly serious.

"The person whom I'm talking to seems to be a good choice, don't you think?" Oh he was playing her, but she liked it. She was sure he was being nice, playing the game to win her over, after all why on earth would he be interested in her, he could have anyone.

"I suppose, what do you think about her?" There, how can you dodge that she thought.

"I don't' know enough yet, is she able to walk with me?" What on earth she thought, so she asked him to clarify.

"Do you mean is she capable of walking?" Her tone was almost smart ass like but she didn't intend it that way. She prayed she didn't offend him.

"Would someone be jealous if she did?" His tone was serious now, no joking smile, just serious.

"Not on her side, would you have someone to be jealous of her?" Tabitha's heart was racing at a million beats a second, thumping hard in her chest as she kept her eyes on his.

"No, is she available when this is over?" There was no hesitation as he asked, leaning forward on his knees now as his eyes were almost pleading with her.

"Life is about taking opportunities isn't it?' Alright, that was an open prepared question, she'd admit that but he just caught her off guard completely.

"Is that a yes?" He was being persistent, was he toying with her for the camera or did he mean it. He was in fact a very talented actor, Tabitha had to assume he was playing.

"Is that a formal invitation?" She had a coy smile on her lips, seemingly happy with that she beat this little game of his. He stood up now as he asked his question.

"Would you go to dinner with me?" Wait, was he playing. She stood up as well reaching a hand out to shake his as she spoke.

"Very good game. We look forward to the film as well as any other projects you're working on. Thank you." Tom shook her hand, stepping close as the camera man turned off the camera. He brought her fingers up to his lips while his eyes stayed on hers. After placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand he let it go and spoke softly.

"You never answered my question, would you have dinner with me, tonight?" She swallowed down a lump in her throat as her honey colored eyes raked over his face, reading his genuine expression.

"Really?" she seemed surprised by his question, but Tom wasn't sure why. She was beautiful, slightly freckled skin and warm eyes and her delicate face was framed in a mass of silky dark blonde hair. Surely any man she interviewed who was single would hit on her.

"Yes, I try not to make a habit out of asking beautiful women to dinner then not meaning it." She was speechless for a moment while she took in a deep breath.

"I'd like that." He smiled as she blushed.

"When would you be free?" Tabitha looked to the door, seeing her producer sticking his head in and motioning with his fingers to hurry up by drawing circles in the air.

"I have to interview Mr. Beaver first then I'm done for the day, so in a half hour." Tom smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"I'll wait across the hall. I better go before your boss comes back." He smiled at her as she giggled, making his way across the hall where Jim was waiting for his interview. He and Tom spoke for a minute before the producer asked Jim if he was ready.

Nearly forty minutes later Tom saw Jim leaving the interview room and he watched for Tabitha to leave. He saw her producer step into the interview room and then he could hear them talking. The producer was asking her out for drinks but she politely refused. Tom heard the man ask why not and then the conversation seemed to fade. He stood and walked to the door, seeing the door pushed closed on the interview room. He took a step towards it but the door was suddenly jerked open by the producer who jumped seeing Tom standing there. Tabitha was standing there with her purse over her shoulder and when she saw Tom, she pushed past her producer and smiled up at Tom.

"I'm ready now." Tom led her down the hallway and down into the lobby of the hotel where the interviews were taking place.

"I have a car waiting for us. How do you feel about sushi?" Tabitha laughed as she looked at him.

"I haven't had any in a very long time. It sounds good."

He was nothing short of a gentlemen the entire evening, opening the car door for her, taking her hand and helping her from the car, opening door and pulling her seat out for her. The conversation was good but Tabitha felt like she was doing all the talking. Soon she just stopped and looked at him, smiling as she realized he was enjoying listening to her. She then thought he was reading her mind as he leaned close, telling her he could sit and listen to her talk all evening and she felt a pain in her chest. She had been here before, had this conversation before just with someone else. She picked up her glass and held it up to him.

"Here is to a wonderful evening with amazing company." He drank to that and soon they were giggling as they were eating. After they finished their sushi, Tom asked where she was staying, wanting to be with her a little longer. She told him she was just in town for the interview, staying in the hotel where he had met her earlier. He thought things were rarely a coincidence, that just happened to be where he was staying. He had the driver take them back and as he walked her to the elevator he couldn't stop himself.

"Would you like to come up and have a drink with me?" She was quiet as she pondered his question. Would she, hell yes she would. But what if it was just a ploy for sex, could she really be disappointed if Tom wanted to have sex with her, even if it was just a one time deal? Could she live with her self if she did? She could always have a drink then leave if she felt too uncomfortable, after all she doubted he was the psycho killer type.

"Sure, one drink." he smiled as they took the elevator up to the floor his suite was located and when they stepped inside Tabitha slid her heels off and put her purse on the chair before making herself comfortable on the sofa. He brought over two glasses of Jameson and soon they were both laughing as they talked about their lack of social lives and bad dates they had been on.

"So, how could a night get worse after a trip to he emergency room?" She laughed as she sat down her empty glass, talking with her hands as she went on.

"Well, we left the E.R. and I had to drive him and his car home now that he was impaired from the pain medication they gave him. I helped him inside and up to his apartment and then I called for a cab. He insisted I wait inside and I didn't really argue considering it was freezing outside. I tried to get him comfortable on the sofa, helping him take the coat off and such when he leaned in and kissed me. It was a good kiss, for a moment then he went slack mid way though and passed out. I went to lay him back on the sofa and he turned, wrapping an arm around me. It wouldn't have been so bad except he was built, huge muscular arms and I was literally pinned. I somehow manage to wiggle my way free, only to end up on the floor. As I stood up, he moved his head over the side of the couch, then he proceed to vomit on the back of my jeans and shoes." The laughter died down and as it did Tom watched her as she looked back to the door. He hated their night was coming to an end, so he leaned over and kissed her. It was soft and slow, then she kissed him back. He hoped she would stay a while longer, but instead she stood up and took her purse before putting her shoes back on.

"I better go. It's been the best date I've had in a very long time. Thank you." Tom stood up and made his way next to her, his hand on the door as he looked at her.

"Before you leave, could I have your number, I'd love to talk to you again, see you if it's at all possible." Tabitha looked up into his blue eyes, sure this time he was pleading and she took his phone, typing in her name and number before taking a picture of herself and saving it as the contact photo. She handed the phone back to Tom and he opened the door for her. She got on her tip toes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before making her way down the hall. Once she was gone he shut the door and went to collapse in bed. That night as he laid there awake thinking about her she did the same three floors down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see more?


	2. Chapter 2

Tom tried to wait as long as he could to text Tabitha, but after the night they had spent together he had to text her the following afternoon.

_I wanted to let you know that last night was probably the best date I'd had in a very long time as well_

He didn't get a reply right away, but he remembered she mentioned having to fly home to L.A. so he assumed she was more than likely in the air. He went on about his day, finally getting himself distracted as he did more interviews. He had just started his third and final interview for the day when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he tried his best not to think about it, but he found himself stumbling over answers because he was desperate to look at his phone. As soon as the interview was over he rushed out of the radio studio so that he could look at his phone, smiling as he saw Tabitha's smiling face looking at him.

_I'm assuming this is Tom, although I can't be sure since I was never given his number ;)_

Tom chuckled as he took a quick picture of himself, sending it to her as he got outside to where his car was waiting. He slid his phone back into his pocket as he found a few fans waiting for pictures and autographs, which he obliged happily. He was able to pull himself away after ten minutes, sliding into car and checking his phone.

_So, it is Tom. Looking good mister, how is your day going?_

_It's well. I just finished my last interview for the day, then I'll go to London for the premier tomorrow._

_I can't wait for it to open here, will you be at the L.A. premier too?_ He smiled when he got this, maybe she was hinting at wanting to see him again.

_I will be. Perhaps we could see each other while I'm in town._

He didn't get a response back and he hoped that he hadn't pushed to far. He remember she left right after he kissed her and he thought it was possible he was being a bit to forward. He went to dinner with Jessica Chastain, his Crimson Peak co-star and the two talked about the press tour, their friends and work. They both got lost in conversation and before they knew what happened it was late and they both were growing tired. He walked her out to her car and for a moment she hesitated, looking at him with a wanton look, but when he smiled at her she knew he didn't see her the same way. She hugged him before getting in the car and heading back to her hotel. He got in his own car, headed back to his own hotel and once he fell into bed he was fast asleep.

The next morning he woke up early, packing quickly for his flight and he soon saw he was running late. He made a quick last sweep of the hotel room, finally catching his breath as he got downstairs and into the waiting car. As he was driven to the airport he pulled out his phone, surprised to see that he had a message waiting on him.

 _I'd love that, sorry it took me so long to get back to you, my friend came over to vent after a fight with her girlfriend and I had to be there for her. The premier is in six weeks right? I'll make sure to keep my calendar open until you find out how your schedule looks._ He was so happy to hear from her and he thought it was admirable how she concentrated on her friends when they needed it.

_Yes, six weeks, I will text you as soon as I know when I'll be available. I hope your friend and her girlfriend have reconciled._

_Thanks, they are working on it. Whatcha doing now?_

_I'm actually on my way to the airport to fly home._

_Awe, I hope you have a safe and enjoyable flight. I have to get to bed, lol its like 3 am here and I've yet to go to bed. Thank goodness I'm off today._

_Get your rest darling, feel free to text me anytime. Sweet dreams_

_Thanks, I may just take you up on that offer. And I always dream sweetly. Night_

Tom and Tabitha texted sporadically for the next couple of weeks, just the time difference alone made things difficult, not to mention their busy schedules. She would send him silly text and pictures and he would do the same, his text though mostly telling her things he found interesting or funny thought his days and pictures of where he had been. Sometimes they would get responses right away, others it would take days.

One day Tom woke up to a picture from Tabitha of a hand with a diamond on the ring finger. Was she telling him she was engaged? He was so confused.

 _Is there a congratulations in order?_  He wasn't sure if he would get a reply, but one came quickly.

 _Ha. Sorry that was actually meant for my other friend Tom, but yes my friend Stephie got just engaged to her girlfriend. Now if we can just keep them from fighting before they set a date we might actually get through this easily._ He was relieved, but curious about this other friend Tom.

_Well let them know I send my congrats to them. Maybe you could label the Toms in your contacts differently._

_I was just doing that, he's Tom and now you are T Hiddy, Just as long as I never send him pics of my boobs we'll be_   _alright_. Did he read that right, she wanted to send him pictures of her breast.

_Is that something you do often?_

_Only when I'm drunk, and I'm almost there now. I'll try to restrain myself from sending you any though, wouldn't want to get you into trouble._

_Don't worry about me, I can handle trouble._  Tabitha smiled seeing his text, happy to know he wasn't seeing anyone exclusively, at least she hoped not.

The texting went the same as the previous weeks and before either one realized it, Tom was preparing to fly to L.A. He now found himself looking forward to seeing her and they made a date to have dinner the night before his premier. When he arrived in the city, he had two days worth of interviews and talk shows to do before his date and he wanted nothing more than to have them done before he even started them.

Once it was Thursday night and Tom found himself a little nervous, after all he had kissed Tabitha the last time they had a date and she left right afterwards. Maybe she just wasn't that into him, but she was sending him signals that she was interested. He was soon in his car, pulling up to an apartment building and getting out to go to her door, but she came out just as he stood from the car.

"No need to for all that Mister. Shall we?" He held open the door for her, sliding in next to her once she was settled. He thought about telling her he liked the idea of knocking on his dates door, but he let it go, not sure if perhaps she was embarrassed of where she lived. She certainly wasn't in Hollywood, but it wasn't the slums either. He looked at her amber eyes, seeing how amused she was as he looked at her.

"Is something funny?" She slowly shook her head as she reached over and ran her fingers though his much shorter hair.

"You've had a haircut since I saw you. It looks good, although I'm not sure you ever look bad." Her hand started to fall away and he felt desperate to feel its warmth on his skin so he took it, pressing a kiss to her palm as his eyes studied hers.

"I have, and I'm sure there are times I look frightful, but maybe no one is there to see me then." She smiled, taking a deep breath before joking with him.

"That sounds like a good hypotheses to test. Does Tom Hiddleston only look good when people are looking at him. Oooo, like some version of a weeping angel. Good-looking Tom." He could see the tinge of pink on her cheeks as he slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand, holding it close to him.

Soon they pulled up to their destination and when Tom helped her from the car, she was surprised to see where they would be dining. She looked at Tom after looking at the door and he simply smiled.

"I've been dying to try this place. Thank you." She couldn't help but smile as he led her inside, his hand resting softly on the small of her back as they were shown to their table. People looked on, surely trying to see who this woman was with one of the worlds most sought after bachelors. The were seated at a central table where Tom pulled her chair out for her, whispering in her ear while he pushed her chair in.

"You look ravishing, although I admit I want to shield you away from too many feasting eyes." Her eyes watched as he moved around the table, taking his seat across from her.

Conversation was light and pleasant while they ate and when he ordered desert she chuckled, thinking he was doing anything he could to keep the date going. It was exactly what she was thinking but also what she wad dreading.

"Tom, can I ask you a question." His big blue eyes looked her over, smirk crossing his lips as he leaned over to her.

"Haven't you already asked me questions, no need to ask permission now." She reached over and put her hand on his arm, her smile fading.

"It's just, I've been here before." He knit his brows together, looking over her.

"I thought you were dying to try this place." Her smile came back, this time more nervous.

"Not like that. I mean I've met men in this business and have had them charm the pants off me, literally. I just have this rule now, I don't date guys in your line of work anymore. I want you to know that it's nothing personal, I actually think you are quite the opposite of any of the guys I've dated. I think you are the most genuine person I've met in a very long time." He pulled his arm from her, hurt that she had led him on.

"But. There is a but. Let me guess, you don't want to complicate your life by seeing someone whom you may actually develop feelings for. Someone who could develop feelings for you as well, who would care about you in more than just a platonic way." She could see his anger and how hurt he was.

"Tom please. I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to stop things from getting to far. I'm sorry if you feel I've misled you in any way." Tom sat back, looking at Tabitha with contempt.

"If I feel that you've misled me, that is because you have. You and I have been talking, or texting rather, for six weeks, and how many times in those six weeks have you said that our time together was beyond anything that you could imagine. How many times did you say that you wished to see me again?" She closed her eyes, he was right but it was so much easier to let her heart get carried away via text, after all he wasn't flesh and bone standing before her. Like it wasn't real.

"It's because over a text I couldn't see you, feel you. I let myself get swept away my emotions and now I'm scared of what would happen if I let that happen in person." He couldn't look at her now as she took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'll find my own way home. Thank you again, because you are beyond anything I could ever imagine, but I can't." She pulled out a fifty dollar bill from her clutch, placing it on the table before getting up and heading out of the restaurant. Tom was angered by her leaving the money, but he was also too hurt to go after her.

Tabitha walked about two blocks before hailing a cab, finally letting herself break down and cry as the car traveled further from Tom and closer to the loneliness of her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want More?


	3. Chapter 3

 

After two months of no communication with Tom what so ever, Tabitha found herself depressed and shutting her friends out. The day after she left him sitting in Urasawa she had sent him a text apologizing, but never got a return. She knew she had pushed him away just like she was doing to everyone else now. It was late Friday afternoon when someone decided to come and tear down her walls.

She was sitting on her sofa in the dark of her living room on her laptop watching Netflix in her pajamas. The knock at the door surprised her, and she was hesitant to answer it but soon she paused her show and she pushed herself up off the sofa. She got to her door, surprised to see her friend Sienna there looking at her. Instead of waiting to be invited in, Sienna pushed herself past Tabitha before opening up the curtains, talking over her shoulder.

"You were supposed to work today, but instead I get there and Heather is doing your interviews. What the hell is up with that?" Tabitha fell onto the sofa, knowing that Heather slept her way into the interviews.

"Sienna, please. Let me just sit here and watch my show." She came over, taking the laptop and shutting it.

"No. You are going to tell me why I haven't heard from you in three weeks. Why you're sitting in the dark still in your pajamas and why the hell Heather is stealing your job."

"Look, I've just want to be alone." Sienna looked at her friend, not sure what was happening, but she came prepared.

"Tabby, you need to let someone in. Besides I brought gelato." Sienna had pulled out two pints out of her purse and smiled as Tabitha jumped up and grabbed two spoons.

"God I hate you sometimes." Tabby sat down, taking a pint of raspberry gelato and opening it. "So I fucked up." Sienna elbowed her friend, trying to joke with her.

"Obviously." Tabby glared at her. "Seriously though, tell me. It can't be that bad."

"I fucked up a potential relationship because I led the guy on then tried to push him away. Never even got more than a kiss from him either." Sienna had taken a big bite of her gelato so she answered with her mouth full.

"That isn't so bad, there are other guys." Just then Tabby dropped her spoon into her pint and realized Sienna was right. Tabby had met plenty of guys and she hadn't pissed them all off so what the hell, why not find someone to help her work out some tension.

"You know what, you're right. I'm gonna shower. You free tonight? I think we should hit the club." Sienna smiled as she looked at Tabby.

"We will find you a catch tonight, I guarantee it." Tabitha put her gelato in the freezer before she headed off to shower. After an hour she was in her room going through her closet with Sienna. Once both girls had gotten ready it was still early for the club so they stopped by a little café to eat before dancing the night away.

They got to this new club that Sienna had been going to and Tabby wasn't even sure they'd get in. When they walked to the door Sienna smiled at the bouncer and he shook his head as he pulled the rope aside. Both girls walked inside and Tabby was overwhelmed by the people so she held her friend's hand as they walked through the club. Sienna pulled her close, talking loud over the crowd.

"This is great. They guy in charge of the V.I.P. area was flirting with me the other night, let's see if we can't be V.I.P.s tonight." Tabby cold only laugh, wondering how many nights had her close friend come here. Soon they were both standing there flirting with the guy trying to see if he'd let them past. He smiled at Sienna, leaning in and whispering in her ear. Tabby watched as Sienna blushed, thinking he had to say something good for that to happen. She watched as her friend whispered something back then he stood aside, letting them pass.

As they walked towards the V.I.P. area the two girls giggled and looked around, not really sure what they were going to do now that they had made it behind the velvet.

"What was he saying to you? I've never seen you turn so red." Sienna couldn't stop laughing as she pulled Tabby aside.

"He asked that if he could come to my V.I.P. section sometime. Then I asked him if that meant Vaginally Impaled Penis." Tabby started laughing wildly as Sienna pulled her past some tables. A guy standing just a few feet ahead of them had caught her eye so she started walking towards him. She could see his eyes give her the once over, his lips forming that o shape as he looked at her legs in her killer heels. She was just at the last table when a familiar voice said her name. Her eyes fell away from the handsome stranger as she turned to see who said her name.

She looked to her right and smiled immediately as Chris Evens stood up, hugging her as she giggled, asking why he couldn't get her to do more of his interviews. They talked for a moment before Chris motioned behind her.

"And I'd like you to meet my friend Tom." As Tabitha looked tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hello Tom." 

He could only offer her a half attempt at a smile before his brows knit.

"Tabitha, you look lovely." Chris could see that they knew he other and there was an obvious tension between them.

"I take it you two have met." Tabby could suppress her smile as she looked at Tom nodding.

"We have." She took a half step closer to Tom, the pain echoing through her voice. "I'm sorry again. I just, I was scared but um, well I don't blame you. What I did was wrong. You were right, ya know. I did lead you on then pushed you away because I was afraid of what I would feel. But, again, I'm sorry." Tom stood up and leaned close as he spoke softly in her ear.

"You could have called, texted, anything. I thought I'd never see you again." He felt her hand on his arm, and he pulled back so that he could look into her eyes.

"I did. I sent you a rather lengthy text the next day, pleading for you to forgive me but I never got a response." Tom shook his head as he looked at her.

"I never got a single message from you after that night." She had her phone in her hand, scrolling through the find the text and there it was, all typed up but she never hit send. She couldn't help but laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tom leaned close to her, looking at her phone and seeing what had happened. He looked at the message, reading some of it before he heard her laugh. He took her phone, hitting send on the message before taking her hand and pulling her away from everyone.

"Wait, where are we headed?" He stopped and turned around, realizing they both should excuse themselves from their friends. They both said their goodbyes to their friends and Tom again seized her hand and pulled her from the building. Once they were outside he hailed a cab, looking at her standing in dim street light next to him, her hand still clutching his.

"My hotel isn't far, but we don't have to go there. I just want to go somewhere we can talk." She laced her fingers with his and he could see she was anxious to talk too. As a cab pulled up Tom opened the door for her and when he got in and closed the door he heard that she had already given the driver directions. Once they were both riding comfortably, with his arm around the back of the seat, he pulled his phone from his pocket with his free hand. He opened up the text that she had meant to send and read it over while she watched.

_I can't say enough how right you are. I am scared as hell of falling for a guy like you. I mean look at you, smart and funny, that cute accent and those blue eyes. The demanding job that lets you travel the world. I don't' think I could survive that kind of relationship, never having enough confidence in myself, thinking that you could always do better. If you could forgive me, if there is the tiniest shred of a chance that we could continue to get to know each other, I'd love to. Just the few hours we've spent together have shown me so much, and honestly I like myself when I'm around you. I like you a lot too. Please, just one chance is all I ask. If not, you won't hear from me again._

Tom read the message twice before putting his phone away. His fingers gently tilted her chin and his lips brushed hers in a soft caress. Her lips pulled away from his and he watched as she licked then sucked on her lower lip before a sigh escaped her. She looked up at him, her heart racing as she tried to memorize every detail of his moment. The smells, the sounds and most of all the sight of him. The way he had a wild curl just above his left ear, the way he slowly licked his lip and raised his one brow at her. His blue eyes dancing and gleaming in the passing street lights and the weight of his arm now around her, his hand splayed across the back of her right shoulder.

The cabbie pulled over and Tabby handed him enough to cover the fare and the tip before sliding out of the car with Tom. He wanted to argue with her about paying, but he found himself being pulled inside a building. She led him over to the elevator and took him up to the fifth floor. When the old freight elevator stopped they stepped out into an expansive loft apartment.

"Welcome to my place." He looked around, admiring photos hung on the wall as Tabby excused herself. She went into the bedroom and when she came out a few minutes later she was in yoga pants and a Captain America t-shirt. He turned to look at her as she started talking, hoping he didn't mind she just took over. "I thought that if you wanted to talk to me, maybe it would be better to see me in my element, where I'm most comfortable. This way you can see who I really am."

They sat on the sofa in silence for a moment, Tabby not knowing where to start and Tom unable to focus on anything other than her. She rested her hand on his knee as she tried to think, but soon the feel of his hand over hers distracted her again. All she could think of was touching him, feeling him and she let her other hand wander. Her fingers traveled up his arm and to his shoulder. She then started to push his jacket off his shoulders and he leaned forward to help her. Once his jacket was laying on the back of the sofa Tabby moved closer, her body touching his as she touched his neck.

"I want you to know I can't wait to get to know you, all of you. And I think you're beautiful." His arms pulled her closer until he could rest his forehead against her, breathing her in as he smiled. "And I promise I won't vomit on you. Not tonight at least." Tabitha dropped her head back as she laughed and Tom knew he was already in over his head.


End file.
